


Nekomimi

by salamandererg



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, Animal Characteristics, Been on my tumblr for a while, Can be Shizuo/Izaya if You are so inclined, Drabble, Gen, I might continue it if I feel like it, Raijin Days, Raira, Short, nekomimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandererg/pseuds/salamandererg
Summary: “Why are you wearing this stupid headband?” Shizuo blurted out, his hand automatically reaching out to rub one of the ridiculous, furry, triangular things sticking up from Izaya’s head.





	Nekomimi

“Why are you wearing this stupid headband?” Shizuo blurted out, his hand automatically reaching out to rub one of the ridiculous, furry, triangular things sticking up from Izaya’s head. The other boy had sauntered into the classroom a few minutes before the first chime and immediately had set the girls cooing over him. It had taken the teacher ten minutes to get them all settled down and actually start class. Shizuo had sat at his seat, seething and clenching his jaw in irritation. Just what the hell did the flea think he was doing? Shizuo took the first available chance he had to ask, with his hands.

Izaya jumped in shock at being touched and arched away from Shizuo, his face flushing red.

“Stop, get off of me, you brute.”

“What the hell are these?” Shizuo started to rub the other one, ignoring Izaya’s weird sounding yelp. Now that Shizuo had gotten a closer look, these definitely had to be one of those cat ear headbands that girls wore for, like, cosplaying or maid cafes, but this one was really realistic. They were silky and soft, with a healthy sheen to the black fur. Shizuo scoffed, trust the flea to have bought a cat ear headband that was probably made out of real cat hair, he was sick enough to do something like that. As he wiggled the little ears back and forth, Izaya’s attempts to bat him away akin to a particularly annoying fly, Shizuo wondered how they could feel so warm and how weird it was that they perfectly matched Izaya’s hair color.

The forced wiggling was the last straw for Izaya, who shook his head violently from side to side, causing Shizuo to finally back off. Izaya shot him a heat filled glare and shook his head once more to rid himself of the lingering feeling of Shizuo’s touch before taking an exaggerated amount of time smoothing any stray hairs with his own fingers.

“I knew you were stupid, but I didn’t know you were just plain ignorant. These are my nekomimi, obviously,” His cat ears perked up in a preen when he pointed to them, “I manifested last night. Do you know what that means, man-i-fes-ted?”

“I know what that is, but why the hell are they cat ears? I was expecting you to sprout some extra arms or an antenna or something like the flea you are.”

“Ah, Shizu-chan is one of those people who believes that a person’s animal features directly corresponds to their personality traits,” Shinra spoke up, ignoring the glare Izaya sent him with a laugh.

Shizuo shrugged, “Don’t they?”

“Well, I’ve always thought Shizu-chan was more beast than human, so, by that thinking,” Izaya smirked, ”Who knows what kind of awful things you’re going to mani—hey! Let go of my ears!”

“I just can’t believe they’re real.”

“They’re real and they’re attached, stop being so rough!”

“Ah,” Shizuo withdrew his hand sheepishly, “Uh, sorry, I guess.”

“Izaya only manifested them last night so they’re extra sensitive. The proper way to touch them, Shizuo, is to do this,” Shinra took his index and middle finger and ran them lightly up the side of Izaya’s ears, laughing as Izaya hunched in on himself.

“Don’t do that,” He grit out, side-eyeing Shinra, “I thought we were friends.”

“We are,” Shinra said simply, “That’s why I’m showing Shizuo the proper way to touch you. If he kept up what he was doing, you were going to be sore the next day, and then I’d have to listen to your complaining. Really, I’m saving myself as much as you.”

“Oh, well, then, thank you for all your help,” Izaya’s tone turned sardonic, “Trust me, I won’t forget it.”

“Like this?” Shizuo asked, his hands reaching out.

Both of Izaya’s ears were assaulted this time, causing him to double over with shivers. He looked at Shizuo with heavy lidded eyes and a red face.

“D-Don’t do that, what are you, deaf?”

Shizuo rolled his eyes at how dramatic Izaya was being, he had seen the kid take trash cans to the head before, but now he was getting all bent out of shape because of some petting?

“Are they really that sore?”

Izaya swallowed heavily, trying to regain some of his pride, “Shizu-chan _must_ be deaf, he was just told that they’re new and sore—“

“And very sensitive,” Shinra added with a smile.

“Because they’re sore,” Izaya insisted before turning back to Shizuo, “So, hands off!”

“Fine, fine,” Shizuo acquiesced, canting his body like he was going to walk away, before turning back to Izaya, “Okay, but why do you still have your human ears?”

“Shizu-chan is a moron!”

\--

End

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly thing I wrote a while ago. It's been up on my tumblr, but I decided to move it here.


End file.
